Dance with the Ravens
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Tomorrow is the Elmore Jr. High big dance, where crushes who have never been able to be together will finally have the chance to do it. But will this dance be the ending point of one of the greatest couple in TAWOG history? Or will they somehow prevail?


**Here's my new GumballxPenny story, about the best kind of love story. One about a dance, rivals, and of course OCs! Enjoy. **

**Gumball's POV**

_**Join us Tomorrow night for the…..**_

_**DANCE with Ravens. The biggest dance of the School year! Here is the one dance where you couples who have never been together will finally have time to get together! So ask your sweetheart to it today, so you two can finally have some alone time. And you two might even then get a spot at being the King and Queen of the dance! For more info see the info/rules sections below.**_

_**Rules/Info**_

_**No sexual behavior of any kind. Any seen will result in suspension**_

_**No weapons such as, pocket knives, guns, sharp sticks, ect**_

_**No bribing people to vote you to be King and Queen**_

_**No sexual movements/dancing**_

_**Hope we see you at the Dance tomorrow. But till then Good luck!**_

That was the sign that Gumball saw on the boys bathroom door. Gumball just stared blankly at the sign. _WTF did 'sexual' behaviors mean. What did they think that we would be doing at the dance? Trying to make a kid?_

Gumball just kept on reading the sign over and over trying to make sense of what this meant, when he heard a VERY annoying voice that he knew all too well. "Well, well Gumball whatcha doing, pussy?" Tobias shoved Gumball out of his way, knocking Gumball on to the floor, and began to read the sign.

Tobias laughed when he finished reading it. "So, Pussy, let me guess. You're going to ask Penny to the dance to show her that you really aren't a pussy. Which by the way, you are. So you'll ask her to the dance hoping that she'll see you in a more romantic way?"

Tobias snorted when he saw Gumball slowly shake his big blue head. "Please you AREN'T nearly good enough to date Penny. She doesn't deserve you at all; she deserves a guy like ME. Smart, handsome, rich not a midget of a cat who is whiny, ugly, poor. It's amazing that you think that you have a chance with her." Gumball looked away from Tobias trying to drown him out.

But no matter how hard Gumball tried to drone Tobias out, every single flaw that Tobias said hit Gumball like bullets. Every single flaw felt even worse than the last. And worse of all Gumball knew they were true. Gumball didn't deserve Penny. He WAS sorta whiny, maybe a little ugly, and well compared to Tobias he was kinda poor.

Gumball shrank back against the cold, dusty, school floor making Tobias laugh at him again. "Please, there's no way in heck that you'll ever be able to go to the dance with Penny. So if you excuse me, Pussy, I have a girl to ask out." Tobias kicked Gumball out of his way and walked off towards Penny and Carmen.

**3erd Person POV**

Tobias confidently walked through the main hallway trying to find Penny. He knew that she and her peers would be walking back from the GYM, to get to their 3erd period. Tobias leaned against his locker and began to fix himself up, to make him look more presentable.

_Just one corner away…_

Penny and the rest of the cheerleaders were walking down the hall talking about boys and dating. But Penny was trying not to listen to them because lately they've been trying to get her a new boyfriend ever since they found out that she liked Gumball.

Carmen was the worst though. Day after day she would say, "Common Penny, you're the leader of the cheerleaders. I mean you have a TON of admirers, but out of all of them you chose _Gumball_? Why?"

While Penny would always say "Because I actually LIKE Gumball." And that was the end of that conversation for that day. But, of course, now that the dance was coming up Carmen was even worse than before. She would say over and over, "Penny, common don't go with Gumball. This dance is the dance with Ravens! The biggest dance at Elmore Jr. High. It's dances like these which say just how popular you are. It's all about who you go with, and if you go with Gumball then that says that you're a LOSER."

Penny, now extremely aggravated, was about to say something like "Carmen, shut up. I don't care about popularity." When she heard a very annoying voice that she knew all too well. Tobias. "Sup, babe." Tobias said confidently. (Trying to act all cool). Penny groined. Tobias was a perverted little weirdo who was madly in love with Penny. In fact Penny was pretty sure that he once stalked her. She was walking back home from school when suddenly there was some rustling and giggling coming from behind one of the trashcans in front of her house.

Basically Penny always though, not to be mean just her opinion on Tobias stalking her, that he was an even creepier admirer of her. He just needs to get it through his thick skull that she would NEVER go out with him. 1. He was a weirdo, 2. He always acts all cool, 3. He's mean to everyone-including Gumball- for no apparent reason, and 4. He loves to pick on little kids like Anias.

"Umm, hi Tobias. Um see you later." Penny started to fast walk away from him trying to not act rude. But of course just as she's walking away, Carmen-wanting to hook her up with someone who's not Gumball- grabbed her arm and pulled her back to creepy old Tobias.

"Penny isn't there something you wanted to say." Carmen gestured at a grinning Tobias, which made Penny shiver at the thought of her actually going to the dance with him. "So what did you want to tell-or ask me Penny?" Tobias grinned, grabbing both of Penny's hand warmly.

Penny didn't know what to say. She didn't want to look like one of those stuck-up girls and reject him when she didn't already have a date. But then if she DID say yes than she wouldn't be able to go with Gumball. _Dang, what am I going to do?_

Penny just stood there trying to think of what to do when suddenly words just popped out of her mouth. "Sorry Tobias, I'm already going with Gumball." Everyone stood in silence when Penny said that. Carmen nudged on Penny's arm. "Penny what the heck? You aren't going with anybody, and besides Tobias is way better than Gumball if you think about it."

"I don't care Carmen." Penny hissed quiet enough so Tobias wouldn't hear. Penny then gently pushed Carmen out of the way and walked off to go see Gumball, and ask him to the dance. With that Penny left a flabbergasted Tobias, and a shocked Carmen just staring at her walk away. "That's the last straw, Pussy. Taking my girl like that. Well know now Gumball that this time I will win Penny's heart." Tobias muttered quiet enough so no one would hear. Tobias then stomped off to go talk with his friends.


End file.
